Real Men Don't Shoot Coyotes
by YourWorstNightmare33
Summary: Can we live without death, Can we love without hate, Can we want without need. Do we really ever live our lives enough to appreciate that a concept has no meaning without an opposing force. If hate is what's inside us, hate is what defines us. And we will use our hate to drive us. We can always rinse the surface, but the stain will still remain. Kid x OC AU story.
1. Chapter 1

The bitter cold gust of wind cut through the living corpse like a steel blade. Her matted, bloody, hair clung with desperation to her exposed neck; flopping awkwardly at her jerky movements. The young girl imagined what she must have looked like; some hell bound demon, no doubt.

One arm hung lamely, it's only use, was feeling the bitter winter winds; while the other arm used whatever strength it had left, to grip an what was left of her crudely made shank. Two sets of crimson slashes covered the woman's chest; ultimately ruining the black and white long-sleeved shirt. She never liked the shirt anyways. The rest of her beaten body was in no better condition; her right leg was riddled with gashes and cuts; while the left hobbled next to its identical, suffering a severely twisted ankle.

Truly her body, and clothing, had seen better days.

The girl slumped against a leafless tree; vainly trying to regain lost breathes. She figured this snow cap mountain range stretched on for at least a hundred miles every way. (In other terms, she didn't have a hope on god's green earth of surviving sub-zero temperatures in her current state.) She hoped, for a miracle._ 'Is life supposed to be like this?'_ She grimly thought to herself as another cold wind lashed her. She knew life wasn't supposed to be a cake walk; but this? All this pain and agony was necessary? She was sure, whoever was on the other side making these kinds of decisions, was having a hell of a time jerking her around by invisible strings.

Was there life after death? She didn't know, or wanted to know, for that matter; though she had a premonition she'd find out very soon. Was there a 'god' or supernatural being calling the shot for every living being in this life? If there was, Mira would be delighted to have a chat with him about his decision making skills. What seemed like years ago, she did believe that there was something after death, that you didn't just die; that there was a heaven and hell. But that was another lifetime; that was when her world only consisted of trivial matters. Now she couldn't afford to think so mindlessly now.

She winced as pain washed over her cold form.

But, was it too late for her? Was it too late to be saved? The dying girl still had the sane realization to know that, even if she got medical attention that moment, she wouldn't survive. She was too far gone; and being overly hopeful would be a huge waste of energy. Her lower lip trembled; a clear indication that tears were imminent. Was this her way of reacting to the manner of how she was going to die? Or was it for all the things she wouldn't get to do?

Dying at 15 was painfully young; in her humbly twisted opinion. Though, it really didn't matter now, she'd die and he body would be either found by a hungry animal attracted by the scent of blood or by her captors. She hoped for the first choice, but counting on her luck; it wouldn't be the first.

The sound of footfalls brought Mira's attention out of her self-pitied state, and to the general area of where the noise was coming from. They had found her quicker than she had anticipated. The fear of returning to her physical hell gave the terrified girl enough strength to crawl on the icy snow; the pain was forgotten in her last ditch efforts to escape the life that was chosen for her.

Who knew her few minutes of freedom would be her last?

A fit of coughs shook the girl to the core; the taste of blood flooded her mouth. Another round of coughs sent blood dribbling onto the snow. The female wouldn't be surprised if she was suffering from internal bleeding; or some other life-threatening condition.

Till now, she never realized how pretty snow looked, albeit, it was indirectly responsible for her untimely demise, she could not deny its beauty. Slowly Mira's vision started to blur, and her senses were become uncooperative. Her body slumped to the icy ground and it began to feel oddly warm and comfortable when everything went black.

**Hey everyone, sorry for such a short chapter, I'll be sure to reveal names in the next few chapters.**

**Please review, it means a lot to me; and favorite :)**

**I do not own One Piece or its characters**

**I only own My Ocs; enjoy!**

**-YourWorstNightmare33**


	2. Chapter 2

"**No!" **The florescent haired woman shot up in her bed from a dead sleep; terrified of invisible evils. The still form beside her awoke with a start, looking around frantically for the cause of the sudden noise. The man, realizing what was happening, scooted himself closer to the woman and began stroking her leg.

"Lyra, it's just a dream…. This is the fourth time this week you've woken up; is everything alright?" The man's voice was husky from sleep as he comforted his girlfriend. Lyra nodded in response to Kid, even though it was quite the opposite of how she was feeling; her body shivered with cold sweat and her breathing was ragged and uncontrolled. This had been the fourth night consecutively where she woke up in a violent manner. Neither of them could get sufficient sleep when she was waking up in the dead of night screaming bloody murder. Kid, obviously sensing his girlfriend's distress, gently wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"Go back to sleep babe." He yawned and pulled her close, burying his nose into her muddled hair. Lyra took solace in her boyfriend's strong embrace. Her breathing became slower, and she could no longer feel her heart pulsate in her throat. Lyra checked the alarm clock; 3:45 AM. She could only wonder why she was having the same dream repeatedly every night, and wake up at the same time. It was one of the many things she'd have to question in the morning. Lyra closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't get a good night's rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lyra, Lyra wake up, Heat's here to pick you up; get up." Lyra bolted out of bed at the sound of her co-worker's name; plans of the forgotten business trip flooded her memory. Lyra ran around her room like a bat out of hell; if her boss found out that she overslept and was late to their destination, he'd be sure to collect her head. Kid watched with slight amusement as his girlfriend ran around their room gathering the necessities for the business trip she had forgotten about. Kid wondered if her forgetfulness and the consistent row of nightmares had anything in common.

"Ly, will you be alright?" Lyra stopped her frantic packing and looked at her boyfriend with a thoughtful gaze in her eyes.

"Yeah, I have a hunch that this job and my dreams are somehow related. Mr. Basil mentioned something about a mountain range near the location." Lyra went back to her packing and pulled a few pairs of stiff- white collared priest shirts from the depths of the closet. She grimaced at the description the client had given her employer; she may need to call upon the all-mighty in the near future. Lyra neatly folded the shirts and put them into her bag, and then she pulled out a cumbersome lacquered black box with a simple white cross drawn on the shiny sides. Lyra squatted down, setting her duffel bag down and flipping the two brass latches up to open the box. The inside of the box was lined with amber velvet; small plastic bottles filled with Holy Water were lined neatly in rows on shelves that made up the dome like lid of the box. Bibles, rosaries and other things she would need to perform a cleansing were neatly organized within the box.

"Bringing out the big guns I see." Kid teased the woman as she rolled her eyes at him, before closing the box and continuing to pack.

"Yeah, well, you can't be too careful when dealing with the supernatural." Lyra called out to her boyfriend as she quickly got dressed in a long sleeved light blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Lyra grabbed a light jacket and slipped on a pair of black shoes, before coming out of the closet. She set her bag down, and walked over to the hulking red head. She pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck; Kid wrapped his arms around the woman, his hands latching on to her hips. Lyra softly groaned as she anticipated the time she would have to let go of her love , grab all of her belongings, march her little ass down those stairs and go with her co-worker to deal with a haunted building. She didn't like the Idea of disturbing the deceased, but when they disturbed the living, she had to deal with them.

"Please don't have any wild raves while I'm gone, and please tell Killer if he wants to keep taking showers in my home he needs to remember to clear the drain of his hair." Lyra resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Kid snorted at her requests.

"Anything for you _mother_." Kid ran his hands along his woman's hips and thighs, both of them savoring the moment they shared.

Kid didn't really like the idea of letting his girlfriend go off to some satanic demon infested home; whereas she could be safe with him in their home, cuddling. The only reason Eustass Kid ever agrees to do something as unmanly as cuddling was because he knew that cuddling would lead to kissing, and that would lead to clothes being removed, and ultimately, him getting laid. Eustass Kid was many things; an idiot was not one of them.

Lyra, reluctantly, pulled away from her lover and grabbed the things she had placed on the hardwood floor to begin with. She gave Kid a small kiss on the cheek before making her way towards the bedroom door.

"Oi, come back here, you can't just do that an expect me to just let you go!" Kid rushed behind Lyra and pulled her back from the door frame.

Lyra rolled her eyes, at this rate ,things would never be completed.

* * *

**Please don't kill me… I know I'm a little late. *hides under bed* So apparently when you bend down in a weird way and try to pick up a heavy ass box, the muscles in your back don't like that. I seem to have messed up a muscle that, kind of, holds your spine in place and it hurts like a motherfucker; so I may be on a little delay before uploading chapter 3. Anyways, please remember to review and favorite; it helps ! :)**

**I do not own any characters other than my OC's.**


End file.
